Forum:LSCA MSL Congress
* The LSCA Major Soccer League Congress is the govening body of Lovian Soccer. The congress was formed by LSCA Chairman Marcus Villanova. The congress votes on Schdual, Expansion, the Draft,, Finanical Matters and other LSCA MSL related issues. Current Members Anyone can join just sign up! We need at least 5 members! *Marcus Villanova - FC Villanova Owner and Chairman *Semyon E. Breyev - Gordiye Vnuki Slavyan Owner *Ferenc Szóhad - Avid LSCA Fan *Dr. Magnus - Plain Balls United Owner *Jhon Lewis - Oaks of Kinley Owner *Andrew Maple- Chairman of Athina Sofasi Yes, we have five members. Wabba The I 18:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Expansion Okay so i need all members to agree on Expansion in the league, we currently have three but ask around so people can join! We have 12 teams in the league right now but i propose that we have 16 the four we add are the... *Sheckin Lads - we ask them to join! *Luca United - A team i would own named after my Grandma...=] *A team from Plains named: Plain Balls United *And finally Scotland FC Voting Pro * Marcus Villanova 23:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) * Dr. Magnus 07:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * SjorskingmaWikistad 14:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Semyon E. Breyev 18:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry, I've been away) *... Contra (United...lol) *... *... With at least 75%, the 2011 LSCA MSL Season Will have 16 teams! Marcus Villanova 16:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I'm still a little confused. Are these teams going to join the already ongoing league, or the 2011 one? SjorskingmaWikistad 14:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The current 12 will still be around next year but we're voting on next year, Overall - we're keeping the current 12 but adding 4 more to make 16 for the 2011 season! Marcus Villanova 14:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :The more the merrier! Dr. Magnus 16:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Last Team Since we approve this by at least 75% We should name the final team i suggest another Heritage Team like Luca Union and the Sheckin Lads, I think since we have a German-Italin (LU), a Slovakian-Russian one (SL), a Newly own Dutch Team (FKSWATL) We should have a Scotish-irish One does anyone know a good town? Marcus Villanova 14:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I found an extinct but can be the backround for Scotland FC. Marcus Villanova 14:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Minor League Indoor Soccer Would anyone else like a 8 Team indoor Soccer League in the winter that for every two teams there would be a Indoor Soccer Team that they could scout young talent? Marcus Villanova 23:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Scouting talent sounds nice! Interested in this talent: Taisho Kumato? He will surely make a BIG IMPRESSION! Dr. Magnus 16:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I LOLed! Sure will make teams in the Fall! Marcus Villanova 16:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Thats just what we need: more fun! Like with Plain Balls United. Dr. Magnus 16:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I change the name to Plains FC and make a better logo? Marcus Villanova 16:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Change the name? No, Plains FC is a boring name. You can the logo, the current one is very ugly. Dr. Magnus 16:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :yay okay! Marcus Villanova 16:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :that logo wil have to wait a day or two! srry! Marcus Villanova 16:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) 20th Team # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #????????????? So let's make our 20th team special let's discuss it and then vote on it and then make the page! Marcus Villanova 20:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Disscussion I think we add FC Mollenbeek! I like the logo and it would be the 3rd Libertas Team! Marcus Villanova 20:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well you are doing great comrade Marcus! Libertan teams are surely a great enrichment for Lovian sports and we have a massive league now. The more teams the better! FC Molenbeek would be a fine choice indeed. Dr. Magnus 16:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yay alot of soccer leagues include two counrties like the MLS! But you think we should expand over three countries? If not then it's Mollenbeek! Marcus Villanova 16:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Humm do you like the new Plain Balls United logo? Marcus Villanova 16:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Why not FC Molenbeek ánd as much as three other teams from foreign countries? Ask Pierlot for a team from fictievelandenwikia.nl or sjorskingma for a team from one from llamadawiki.nl, both fictional wikia countries. Dr. Magnus 16:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) And yeah, I looove the logo! Dr. Magnus 16:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yay sure but in Llamada wiki is the country called Llamada?, and what language are they in? Marcus Villanova 16:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Good then it's !Marcus Villanova 23:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well techinally isn't Contra United from Libertas so it's four teams!!!!Marcus Villanova 23:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay i'm getting adicted, I'm adding four final teams! To make all four groups have six teams, Also i'm adding Adlibitaian teams! Marcus Villanova 23:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) FC Steaua Christianenburg, F.C. Cantegro SBC are just the two i'm adding. There will be 22 teams 11 in each Conference! Marcus Villanova 00:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) 2011 Groups Okay this is how it's goin down... The top four from each group advance to the playoffs. The two and three teams play a game to advance to an agregate match with the one seed and then is named Division Champ. Then an aggregate match takes place against the other division champ in your conference. Then a final match between the conferce champions take place. Marcus Villanova 23:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) North Conf. Northwest Division Northeast Division South Conference Southeast Division Southwest Division Division Two Okay so We have like 23 Teams with Now FC Caltrava, So i propose we form a Division Two: *Azzuri FC *FC Caltrava *Plain Balls United *Frisco Eagles *Oaks of Kinley *Scotland FC *Sheckin Lads The top team moves to division one and the bottom team in Division one moves to division two. So let's vote on this, thanks. Marcus Villanova Walden 15:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Pro * Marcus Villanova Walden 15:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *... Contra *... *... Discussion I'm not going to vote for anything yet, cause I'm still kinda confused. Are divisions based on geography (e.g. North-West) or how good the teams are? Semyon E. Breyev 16:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, Division One will just be one big thing no division. Division Two is the lesser of the two divisions where teams are demoted to. Nothing with georgaphy. Marcus Villanova Walden 16:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So what does the stuff above about 'North Conference' and 'South Conference' mean? Semyon E. Breyev 16:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That was a other possiblity about a month back that would have been good but thinking it over one big League would be fine with a seven team Second Division. 16 in the first, 7 in the second. Marcus Villanova Walden 19:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC)